<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Carta by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756069">A Carta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen'>ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jealousy!Nami, Letters From "Possible Ex", UsoNa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp recebe uma carta de alguém muito importante que o espera ansiosamente... e Nami precisa lidar com isso... </p>
<p>* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *<br/>** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"**<br/>*** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Usopp (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Carta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[UsoNa]</p>
<p>*One Piece não é meu, é do Oda, e o Usopp não assinou nenhum documento matrimonial até onde eu me lembro! 😉 * </p>
<p>Nesta one, o desafio era continuar a frase (que eu escolhi entre duas opções): "Enquanto folheava as cartas, um pequeno envelope escrito a mão chamou-lhe a atenção e seu coração começou a bater"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>O garoto sonhador</h2>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Enquanto folheava as cartas, um pequeno envelope escrito a mão chamou-lhe a atenção e seu coração começou a bater, ele passou os dedos calejados pelas letras floreadas que compunham um nome e um endereço que ele há muito não tinha notícias, depois de tanto tempo uma carta dela deveria deixá-lo animado, mas o que sentia era um tipo de medo... medo de não ter o mesmo sentimento de antes.</p>
  <p>Ele embolsou o envelope enquanto arrastava um olhar periférico pelo navio em busca de alguma cabeleira ruiva, que por algum motivo ele preferia evitar nos próximos minutos. Com pressa se dirigiu à Oficina fechando a porta atrás de si.</p>
  <p>No ninho do corvo Nami baixou a luneta, os braços frouxos rente ao corpo, mordendo o lábio inferior ela pensava rapidamente, vira a expressão no rosto de Usopp mudar de surpresa para introspecção, era algo quase inédito, absolutamente incomum em alguém que vivia rindo e brincando, ou correndo e gritando, ela deu as costas para a sala vazia e desceu ao encontro do atirador, havia algo naquela expressão que a estava incomodando.</p>
  <p>Sentado na bancada de ferramentas, Usopp terminara de ler as últimas linhas, era uma carta curta e ele sentia-se um pouco triste, mas aliviado de alguma forma, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que já esperava por isso, a emoção que o invadiu foi de alívio... e por incrível que pudesse parecer, tinha vontade de rir, pois não esperava que estivesse tão vazio sobre este assunto.</p>
  <p>Nesse momento a porta arrebentou com estrondo contra a parede, e um furacão ruivo adentrou, um par de olhos castanhos pousaram nele e brilharam em expectativa, e assim Usopp notou...</p>
  <p>— Né... Nami... sabe quando você espera sentir uma coisa, quando você está ansioso para sentir isso, quando você até chegou mesmo a sonhar sobre determinada emoção... mas ela não acontece?</p>
  <p>Ele voltou os olhos escuros e a observou ali parada, era impossível ler sua expressão, os cabelos longos ondularam quando ela deu um passo à frente o encarando, o coração dele falhou quando o cheiro cítrico dela chegou ao seu nariz sensível.</p>
  <p>— Era uma carta da Kaya? — Nami perguntou sem rodeios, a voz flutuou indiferente, mas fez Usopp sorrir do mesmo jeito.</p>
  <p>— Era sim. — Ele respondeu e Nami desviou o olhar sentindo algo frio em seu peito, Usopp se levantou e caminhou até uma pequena janela redonda.</p>
  <p>— Você... está triste? — Nami perguntou tentando manter a voz firme.<br/>Usopp voltou-se para ela, um sorriso lento formou-se em seu rosto moreno.</p>
  <p>— Estou... — Ele disse encarando os pés. — Estou triste por não me sentir mal...</p>
  <p>Nami abriu e fechou a boca, seu cérebro trabalhando velozmente, Usopp se aproximou e segurou o pulso dela saindo da Oficina, levando-a consigo, eles chegaram na mureta do Navio, e Usopp jogou os olhos para o céu, então apertou-os, o cheiro de Nami misturado ao mar, gaivotas voejavam barulhentas, o Sunny estava silencioso, e o sacolejo das ondas dava um toque calmo a toda a cena, ele escorregou a mão do pulso de Nami e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, encontrando a maciez e o calor que ele precisava.</p>
  <p>Então o atirador sentiu um soco na cabeça.</p>
  <p>— Está me irritando aí olhando para o céu como um sonhador imbecil! — Ela disparou, o incômodo de antes se tornando impaciência.</p>
  <p>— Só queria ficar aqui com você um minuto... — Usopp alisou o local dolorido e a observou, os cabelos sacudindo com a brisa do mar, o sol do final do dia criando um brilho rosado na pele dela.</p>
  <p>— Você... vai escrever uma resposta? — Ela perguntou e o olhar era frio novamente.</p>
  <p>— Vou sim. — Usopp ofereceu sorrindo.</p>
  <p>Nami virou o rosto e tentou se desvencilhar da mão dele, mas Usopp a apertou sem deixar que ela se fosse, aborrecida Nami o fuzilou com os olhos.</p>
  <p>— Nami... vou responder, oferecendo a ela tudo o que posso... — Nami apertou os olhos o observando, Usopp passou a língua nos lábios, o coração martelando no peito. — ...minha amizade sincera.</p>
  <p>Nami soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando.</p>
  <p>— O... quê? — Ela relaxou os ombros que antes estavam tensos, a confusão estampada em seus olhos. — Ela... está esperando você!</p>
  <p>Era praticamente uma acusação, Usopp a puxou para si em um abraço, ele notou que o corpo de Nami suavemente encaixou-se no dele.</p>
  <p>— Aquele que ela espera... não existe mais... eu não sou mais aquele garoto sonhador, Nami...</p>
  <p>Ele empurrou-a gentilmente ainda segurando nos ombros dela, e banqueteou-se com a visão, as sardas suaves que sarapintavam o nariz delicado formavam um desenho diferente todas as vezes que ele observava.</p>
  <p>Um sorriso sutil formou-se no semblante da ruiva, inclinando-se para a frente ela roçou seus lábios nos dele e puxou-o mais para si, Usopp rodou os braços na cintura graciosa, segurando com firmeza os quadris arredondados, o coração dos dois batendo audivelmente enquanto Nami abria a boca em um convite que Usopp aceitou embevecido, e embriagou-se dela.</p>
  <p>Eles sentiram o gosto um do outro e brincaram até que o coração ameaçasse explodir, Nami afastou-se colando as testas e suspirou.</p>
  <p>— Realmente, você não é mais aquele garoto...</p>
  <p>Usopp a ergueu e deu uma pequena pirueta, o vestido curto oscilou como uma bandeira de perdição, eles sorriram um para o outro, e Usopp tinha a emoção que ele tanto ansiava, a emoção que só sentira com Nami e mais ninguém, quando a risada dela chegou aos ouvidos dele algo quente se instalou em seu peito, e era exatamente o que ele sempre buscou.</p>
  <p>Ele a depositou no chão e a girou abraçando-a por trás e afundando o longo nariz nos cabelos alaranjados, Nami sorriu satisfeita, toda a apreensão de antes totalmente esquecida, parecendo parte de uma outra vida.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A carta escorregou do bolso de Usopp e flutuou levada pelo vento, perdida para sempre, assim como a expectativa de algo que se acabou.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi, Minna-san!!</p>
<p>Adooooro contrariar a fandom sobre a verdade universal que se criou de que "O Usopp está praticamente casado com a Kaya", nada contra a menina, amo ela, mas... 😎</p>
<p>No mais, se leram deixem um comentário!!</p>
<p>Mil Bjs,<br/>Vivi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>